If I Should Die Before the Night
by MetalRaven
Summary: The three battle together for one last time, and Gir reflects on souls. WARNING: DEATH, BLOOD, AND 2 SUICIDES


**_This Last Time_**

**_disclaimer:_I do not own Invader Zim. If I did, then I would have forcefully continued the show until I killed Zim. Because I love him and I kill characters that I love. And yes, the stuff about the clone, Splooch,and the PAK references were actually going to be part of the show, had it run its course. WARNINGS: DEATH, A NOTE THAT COULD BE TAKEN AS ZADR BUT ITS NOT, BLOOD, AND 2 SUICIDES**

* * *

Dib polished his glasses again. Spying on Zim made him tired, but he had to do it. He knew that he had weapons to destroy humanity in his base. He saw them through the bug that he had planted. His hated enemy to his very core. Dib Membrane, now on his own, could do this.

He didn't imagine himself on his own at only 15 years. But, once he had realized that he was not his father's son, but a clone of him, he left, disgusted. Nobody cared; Gaz hated him, and his father...his human clone didn't care about him as a human being at all. All Dib had was a lazer gun and a mind that held information about the Irken scum he wished to innihilate. That was all that he needed. That night he went to bed with a smile and a plan.

* * *

He left for Zim's house at dawn the next day. His home had become more humanized over the years. All of the "I love Earth" "I eat Food" and "I Am Normal" signs and outbursts had long since left, and his lawn gnomes only went off when a real enemy approached. They had been turned off by Gir to get the paper, so he could get in. 

Dib loaded his gun and burst through the door. Zim was asleep on the couch, Gir in SIR mode.

"Master, Master!Big head boyis here! MASTER ZIM!"

Zim awoke with a start, hazy from sleep. When he realized that his worst enemy was in his own house, his own sleeping quarters, he jumped and yelled, "How dare you awake ZIM! Are you INSANE, worm-baby Dib? Oh, ugly Dib-Human, are you wishing for the DEATH! Yes, yes, I AM ZIM! Enemy of Dib!"

"Shut up Zim. I've come to do what I should have done oh, so long ago!"

He shot the gun as soon as Zim ducked, causing it to hit the wall. Another shot hit the toilet-elevator, making ceramic fly everywhere. Zim got a gun from underneath the couch, and pointed it at Dib.

"Dib-Human, you ugly worm, why do you interrogate Zim? Is your big head filled with the stupid?"

Even after all these years, everything but his speech changed. He even got taller, which was surprising.

"Zim, you filthy alien, I've come to kill you."

He ran out the door, shooting. Gir had called some backup with Invader Splooch and his armada. Minimoose was shooting at Dib with a small gun of his own. Dib threw a small, homemade grenade at them and ran.

The sky was red with the oncoming armada. Splooch came in an airship with two more invaders, it seemed. They were shooting at Dib, and he was shooting back. He had already gotten hit, and was bleeding he weakly raised his gun and shot at the motors on the ships. He hit one that exploded, killing its invader, along with exploding on Minimoose. The other two were crashing into each other, and were due to fall anyway.

All that was left was Dib, Zim, and Gir. Two on one. Gir's eyes were red, and Zim was extremely angry. They raised their guns.

"Finally, I have you, Zim. After this I will never have to see you or that damn robot again. Life will be sweet."

"For that theory, you are wrong, worm-human. It is I, ZIM that shall prevail in the end."

Dib cocked his gun and aimed at Zim. "Any last words?"

"Yes...

"die."

He shot at Dib, and got his chest. His smile was morbid, and unhappy. Dib raised his hand, eyes closed. _One more shot_ he said mentally. His fingers clicked the trigger, and he heard a hit. Opening his eyes, he saw that Zim was staring at a wound oozing blood from his chest.Gir was covered in the Irken's crimson life also.

Dib laughed. "I...I told...you..."

"Y-you kill Master..."

Gir was upset. He knew that Zim was going to die. As a last request of sorts, Zim muttered, "Gir...fridge...paper...defeat...g-get...D-D-Di...Dib... . ."

Zim fell unconcious. He was still breathing, but lightly. Gir came back with a note in Zim's rather elegant handwriting.

_Dearest Dib,_

_I know what you may be thinking. "What is Zim's problem?" Well, my problem is you. Not in a bad way. Since Middle Skool all I've wanted was to be your friend. I'm sorry for the names, but I couldn't stand you hating me and thinking horrible things about me. I had to play along. I'm so sorry, Dib, for now one of us is dying, or I am actually dead already. So, so sorry. We are in the 9th grade in High Skool right now. You could be called my "best friend", Dib. I'm so sorry that you or I am dying. So sorry...so, so, so sorry._

_I will remember you always,even in death,_

_Zim_

Dib dropped the note, and didn't pay any attention as it floated down to earth. Tears, thought slightly unwelcome, welled in his eyes, pouring down his face. Now Zim was gone, he knew it.

He didn't even pay attention to his own wound, now staining the area around it largely. He was weak, and dying. He would die with Zim...his friend. Blood seeped into the ground as he fell to his knees, and welcomed the cold embrace of death that was enveloping him. He smiled into the earth as he died. He _would_ die with Zim...he definatly and thoroughly _would._

That was the last thing that he remembered until the blackness of the kiss of death reached his soul, and carried it away in its unholy arms.

* * *

Zim awoke to a purple-eyed Gir and a dead Dib on the ground, a sadistic smile on his face, the dirt stained red around him. He could see that his friend had bled to death in a very painful matter. 

Gir's eyes said that he was sad and lonely. Zim called out to him, and his eyes immediatly turned back to blue. He hugged his master in a loving manner, and made a sobbing noise.

"Master wanna die."

It wasn't a question. Gir had an odd thing about him that he could sense Zim's thoughts and feelings. He knew that ZIm wanted to die, but what of the little SIR unit?

"But, Gir, if I die, what happens to you? I can't leave you, I love you. You're my friend."

The little robot smiled. He was actually smart, just liked to act crazy. "I know. I will fly back to Irk, and just go with another invader or something. I don't know...But something."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, master Zim. Don't worry."

Zim smiled sadly at Gir, who didn't seem the least bit worried about Zim dying. Sad, yes, but not worried.

He stood, and with Irken tears he pulled out his PAK. The 10-minute timer began to tick away the minutes of his life. He sat with his SIR unit, silently crying as Gir leaned his head against his chest, saying "Master, it will be okay. You and the Dib can be happy and friends." Gir was so content with Zim dying, it scared him. His eyes welled purple as the PAK ticked away at 60 seconds. Zim started coughing and gasping slightly, his magenta eyesgetting darkerby the second. Gir stood and put his head on Zim's shoulder and wrapped his arms around Zim's torso. He hugged tighter as the PAK rang out twenty seconds.

Zim whispered, "I'm sorry." At 10.

9...

8...

7...

6...

5...

4...

"I hope the master is happy with Dib."

3...

2...

"Be good in heaven...I'll miss you master..."

1...

A loud beep sounded as Zim coughed crazily. He was shaking hard with each breath. His eyes were a dull red, and his last breath was hard and labored. He was still after that, his eyes no longer lighted. Gir looked sadly upon his former master.

"I told you that I would take care of myself."

He reached a hand into a compartment in his back, and found his life wires. A few pulls and...well, he would be with Zim and Dib. Gir gripped the wires tightly, and whispered fervently, "I told you."

And then he tugged.

Instantly his eyes had no light, the wires ripped in half. Gir wasn't really sure if he would go with Zim and Dib because he didn't know if he had a soul. But, he would find out soon...

Sometimes people say that they can hear the screams of two people from an old green house. They also say that the words of a concerned robotic thing can be heard, and gunshots can be seen. More say that they see blood by that house, and can hear the words of a note that a friend left, and the noises of people that were the greatest of friends dying at one's hand uneedingly. The one boy that decided his own fate and caused the fate of more people and a little SIR unit...that is what they hear. Ask any of them... and they will tell you. But nobody really knows the answer...

Do things that are not human even have souls?

* * *

ok ok I LOVE ANGST! AND DEATH! This is my favorite story. It is. THIS IS SO ON MY MYSPACE! 

Metal


End file.
